Another Life
by JenyTeen
Summary: 8 ans après la dernière année de Lycée à Neptune High. Veronica Mars a bien retrouvé le meutrier de Lily, Aaron Echolls. Elle a bien eu une aventure avec Logan. Mais elle a déménagé après avoir découvert plusieurs secrets...
1. La routine

**_Encore une autre journée comme toutes les autres…Oui, c'est bien simple, elles se ressemblent toutes. Mais je suis la seule à blâmer, je l'ai voulu, après tout. J'ai choisi cette nouvelle vie et souvent, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Cela fait huit ans que ma vie a pris un tout autre tournant, un tournant auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Je me souviens encore des deux années qu'il m'a fallu pour résoudre l'enquête de ma vie, l'enquête sur la mort de ma meilleure amie Lily Kane. J'étais enfin arrivée à bout de cette histoire, non sans quelques pertes et surprises en chemin. Et à vouloir trop en savoir je me suis brûlée les ailes. Juste en y repensant, cela me tue. Le nom du tueur raisonne jour après jour dans ma tête, même après tout ce temps. Le célèbre Aaron Echolls avait tué Lily Kane, et ce n'est pas la seule découverte que j'avais faite, bien au contraire. Je disais donc, après cette révélation, ma vie a subitement changé. Je suis partie, sans un seul mot, j'ai quitté Neptune et sans regret, du moins sur le moment…Cela fait huit ans que je n'ai pas remis le pied à Neptune, et je dois bien avouer que cela me manque. Mais y rester aurait été trop dur, je n'aurais pas pu, j'en suis persuadée. J'ai donc tout laissé derrière moi, des choses très précieuses à mes yeux, comme Logan Echolls par exemple. Mais je ne veux pas m'attarder dessus, c'est trop dûr. En fait, tout est trop dur dans cette nouvelle vie. La vérité est apparue trop violemment à moi, j'ai paniqué et voilà le résultat. J'ai 26 ans et je vis toujours avec Keith Mars. Mais attention, je ne suis plus sa vulgaire assistante, non, je suis son associée et je peux vous dire que nous, les Mars, on fait une équipe du tonnerre. Nombre d'enquêtes échouées depuis notre association ? Zéro. Quand je vous disais qu'on était imparables ! Mais je vis dans une routine qui est de plus en plus dure à supporter…Bon, assez bavardé…_**

**Veronica Mars ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Elle fit une légère grimace et tourna la tête vers le cadran du réveil. Elle s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle avait déjà une demi-heure de retard, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se leva immédiatement. Elle prit tout son temps, resta quelques instants dans son lit puis décida enfin de se lever. Elle se prépara très lentement, toujours dans la paresse la plus totale. Elle venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bains quand son téléphone sonna, elle attendit la quatrième sonnerie avant de répondre :**

**-Allô ?**

**-Veronica, tu es ENCORE en retard, dépêche-toi, on a du pain sur la planche, dit une voix d'homme.**

**-D'accord, papa, je suis là dans dix minutes, répondit-elle d'un ton las.**

**Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Veronica attrapa son sac, les clés de sa voiture et sortit de son appartement. Après quelques minutes de trajet, elle arriva enfin à destination et regarda ce qui était écrit en grosses lettres sur une porte conséquente faite de marbre : « MARS INVESTIGATIONS ». Elle poussa un soupir et franchit la grande porte. Elle se dirigea vers le petit bureau qui se trouvait devant elle, où une jeune femme répondait au téléphone.**

**-Bonjour Mlle Mars, lança gaiement la secrétaire.**

**-Bonjour Sarah, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose pour moi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Veronica.**

**-Vous avez reçu un appel concernant un couple adultère et Mr Mars vous attend dans son bureau, répondit Sarah.**

**-Très bien, rien d'autres ? Interrogea Veronica, qui s'attendait à autre chose.**

**-Si bien sûr, il y a aussi l'habituel courrier, dit Sarah avec un petit regard à Veronica.**

**-Vous faites comme d'habitude, et surtout, n'oubliez pas, pas un mot à mon père concernant cet argent, la mit en garde Veronica.**

**-Bien, Mlle Mars, acquiesça la secrétaire.**

**Veronica mit donc fin à cette conversation et entra dans le bureau de Keith Mars, tout en pensant au courrier qu'elle avait encore reçu.**

**-Bonjour papa, lança-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.**

**-Enfin, je ne t'attendais plus, râla Keith.**

**-Je vois que tu n'as pas encore pris ton habituelle caféine, tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur quand tu ne la prends pas, fit remarquer Veronica en s'installant à son propre bureau.**

**-Je suis dans cet état seulement quand tu as près d'une heure de retard, résultat, je suis de mauvaise humeur depuis des années, répondit Keith.**

**-Très drôle, lui lança Veronica en attrapant le premier dossier de la grande pile qui s'imposait à elle.**

**-Notre premier dossier à régler aujourd'hui, commença Keith, est celui d'un père qui veut savoir pourquoi sa fille lui ment.**

**Veronica ouvrit alors le dossier et lut les premières lignes.**

**-Mais…Mon premier dossier à moi, concerne une femme qui veut que l'on retrouve son fils qui a fugué alors je…dit Veronica alors que la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Oh, je vois, c'est de moi que tu parles. Alors laisse moi te répondre que je ne te cache rien du tout.**

**-Tu es sûre de ça ? Parce que moi, je suis persuadé que cela fait pratiquement 8ans que tu me mens, lâcha Keith.**

**-Papa, tu sais très bien que depuis cette période, je n'ai plus eu de secrets pour toi, continua Veronica.**

**-Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il t'envoyait des lettres ? Questionna Keith.**

**Veronica poussa un profond soupir et baissa la tête.**

**-Je…je n'ai pas jugé que c'était important…répondit Veronica.**

**-On a beau avoir changé de ville et surtout de vie, cela ne t'empêche pas d'être restée la même. Oh non, tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours autant pleine de secrets, pensant que cela ne touche que toi, mais c'est faux Veronica, ce secret-la en particulier me touche, m'importe, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, lui reprocha Keith.**

**-Papa, ne m'en veux pas, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, et puis je ne les ouvre jamais depuis que je sais ce qu'il y a dedans, lui fit remarquer Veronica.**

**-Là n'est pas la question. Je voulais simplement que tu me dises la vérité, Veronica, continua Keith.**

**-Comment l'as-tu su ? Interrogea la jolie blonde.**

**-Je suis détective privé, Veronica. Crois-moi qu'une enveloppe remplie d'argent envoyée toutes les deux semaines à ma fille, cela intrigue, lança Keith.**

_**Et moi qui croyais que j'arriverais à le lui cacher encore quelques années ! Non pas qu'il ne sache pas ce qui me lie réellement à l'émetteur de l'argent, mais quand même…**_

**-Bon, je vois qu'on a une tonne de boulot, alors on devrait s'y mettre dès maintenant, d'accord ? Proposa Veronica, innocemment.**

**-On y reviendra Veronica, tu n'y échapperas pas, lui fit remarquer Keith.**

**-Pour ça, je te fais confiance, lâcha Veronica en se levant.**

**-Tu penses pouvoir t'occuper de l'histoire du fugueur toute seule ? Demanda Keith.**

**-Un jeu d'enfants, répondit Veronica. Si je finis vite, je m'attaquerai à la troisième affaire. Ah, et ne m'attends pas pour déjeuner ! **

**Veronica quitta rapidement le bureau pour se rendre aux divers lieux fréquentés par l'adolescent que la maman avait laissés.**

**Dans le bureau des Mars, le téléphone sonna et Sarah, la secrétaire, répondit :**

**-Mars Investigations, bonjour.**

**-Bonjour, pourrais-je parler au détective Mars s'il vous plait ? Demanda une voix de jeune femme au bout du fil.**

**-Accordez-moi deux minutes, je vais voir s'il peut vous prendre, dit Sarah.**

**Elle mit l'appel en attente quelques secondes alors que Keith accepta de prendre l'appel.**

**-Keith Mars à l'appareil, lança alors le détective.**

**-Heureuse de vous entendre Mr Mars, j'ai un service à vous demander, dit la jeune femme.**

**…**

**-Nous nous ferons une joie d'accepter, donc, rendez-vous après-demain à l'Aéroport, nous avons hâte de vous revoir, acheva Keith en raccrochant le téléphone, le regard songeur.**

**-Sarah, dit-il, en sortant la tête de son bureau, annulez tous les rendez-vous que nous avons à partir de demain, s'il vous plait.**

**-Bien Mr. Vous allez quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle, un brun curieuse.**

**-Oui, nous allons à l'aventure, une nouvelle fois, répondit Keith. Mais pas un mot à Veronica.**

**« Décidément, les Mars aiment les secrets » ne put s'empêcher de penser Sarah. **

**Cela faisait dans les alentours des deux heures que Veronica était partie à la recherche du fugueur. Elle aimait bien ce genre d'enquêtes car elles ne requéraient pas principalement son intelligence, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé une piste plutôt sérieuse grâce à un ami du jeune homme. Elle avait donc suivi cette piste et se trouvait à présent dans une petite ruelle très peu fréquentable. Grâce au numéro de portable de l'adolescent, elle avait pu le tracé pour savoir où il se trouvait exactement. Elle se retrouva devant une porte de garage, taguée de dessins plus provocants les uns que les autres. Elle trouva le moyen d'ouvrir la porte et laissa ainsi entrer la lumière dans la pièce aménagée. Une petite bande d'ados était installée sur des poufs de très mauvaise qualité et leurs visages s'affolèrent quand ils virent Veronica entrer.**

**-Sympa cette fête ? Lança-t-elle.**

**Les jeunes s'empressèrent de cacher toutes sortes de choses.**

**-Ne prenez pas cette peine, j'adore les histoires d'adolescents qui tombent dans la drogue sans aucune raison ! Alors ? Qui est Marvin ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**L'intéressé leva timidement la main.**

**-Alors c'est toi ? Tu as quitté la sûreté de ton foyer d'enfant gâté pour ça ? Tu préfères être dans la rue, à fumer des joins et à bécotter une gamine plutôt que rester chez toi, à jouer à la X-Boxe ? Qu'est-ce que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont donc dans la tête ? Allez, lève-toi, je te ramène à ta mère qui se fait un sang d'encre, quant à vous autres, rentrez chez vous rapidement avant que je ne contacte vos parents ! Menaça Veronica.**

**Les adolescents n'osèrent pas désobéir après le sermon de Veronica et se levèrent très rapidement, chacun rentrant chez lui. Veronica, quant à elle, raccompagna le jeune Marvin chez lui. Le trajet se fit sans un seul mot.**

_**Je sais, vous me trouvez dure et à la limite du cynique, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien vous avez totalement raison. J'imagine qu'en vivant sans mère depuis des années et dans une vie de secrets, cela rend les gens plus durs avec les autres, je ne sais pas…**_

**Veronica avait donc réglé sa première enquête de la journée ainsi que la deuxième grâce à des clichés très prometteurs, lorsque l'heure de Midi sonna. Comme deux fois par semaine, elle ne mangeait pas avec son père mais plutôt dans un restaurant assez discret et plutôt sympa. Elle se mit à sa table habituelle et commença à chercher son menu du jour dans la carte du restaurant. Malgré qu'elle allait bientôt passer commande, elle semblait tout de même attendre quelqu'un. Et son visage s'illumina enfin quand elle reconnut la silhouette de l'homme en face d'elle. **

**-Attends, c'est moi ou je rêve ? Lança le jeune homme, tu n'arrives pas très souvent avant moi, si je me souviens bien.**

**-A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que j'arrive la première, répondit Veronica.**

**-Alors ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Plaisanta le jeune homme en venant déposer un baiser sur la joue de Veronica.**

**-Je suis contente de te voir Wallace, dit affectueusement Veronica.**

**-Et c'est réciproque ma jolie, lâcha Wallace avec un clin d'œil.**

**-Ma jolie ? S'exclama Veronica. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? **

**-Arrête V., je voulais juste essayer pour voir, répondit Wallace.**

**-Alors Wallace, comment va ta mère aujourd'hui ? Questionna Veronica.**

**-Elle va bien à ce que je sache. Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a quelques jours, elle travaille toujours pour les Kane à Neptune et apparemment, on lui manque, répondit Wallace.**

**Le visage de Veronica sembla s'assombrir quelques instants puis elle reprit le contrôle et dit :**

**-On ? **

**-Bien sûr, tu sais bien qu'elle s'était attachée à toi malgré qu'elle ne soit plus avec ton père. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ? Interrogea Wallace.**

**-Tout comme Alicia, il va très bien, il est seul mais il va bien, lança Veronica.**

**-Et au fait, comment est-ce que cela se fait que tu sois arrivée en avance aujourd'hui ? Demanda Wallace.**

**-Les enquêtes que j'avais ce matin étaient faciles à régler, répondit Veronica.**

**-Au fait, V., la semaine prochaine, il est fort probable que je ne pourrai pas manger avec toi…lui rappela Wallace.**

**Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le déjeuner, à discuter de leur vie respective, comme ils le faisaient deux fois par semaines.**

_**Que ferais-je sans mon petit Wallace Fennel ? Je ne sais pas…Il est l'un des rares avec lesquels j'ai gardé contact. Et comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, il y a 10ans, je lui ai assuré que qu'il serait mon meilleur ami pour la vie, et je compte bien tenir ma promesse, ce que je fais avec brio jusque là. Mais il y a plein d'autres promesses que je n'ai pas tenues. Comme celle de finir avec Duncan Kane, est-ce que vous avez vu mon visage quand il a parlé des Kane ? **_

**Avant de rentrer à son appartement, comme tous les soirs, Veronica décida de rendre une petite visite à la maison de son père, histoire de savoir comme sa journée s'était passée et s'il avait réglé toutes les enquêtes en cours. Quand elle entra, sans frapper bien évidement, elle vit que quelques bagages jonchaient le couloir de l'entrée. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bruit pour en demander plus à son père.**

**-Papa ? Appela Veronica.**

**-Oui, ma puce ? Répondit Keith.**

**-Est-ce que tu vas quelque part ? Interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.**

**-En fait, NOUS allons quelque part, lança Keith en tendant une tasse de café à sa fille.**

**-Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas s'absenter de la sorte, tous les jours, on nous confie des tonnes d'affaires et toi tu veux partir maintenant ? S'exclama Veronica.**

**-On ne restera là-bas que quelques jours, et j'ai déjà annulé tous nos rendez-vous, et puis s'éloigner un peu d'ici nous fera des vacances, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Lâcha Keith.**

**-On part pour des vacances ou une enquête ? Et puis, on va où d'ailleurs ? Demanda Veronica.**

**-C'est pour une enquête Vero, et pour la ville, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est à une petite trotte de chez nous, mais tu verras, tu vas adorer, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est avant tout pour le travail que l'on y va. La jeune femme que j'ai eu au téléphone a été claire, c'est une enquête des plus importantes, continua le détective, en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible.**

**Veronica sembla réfléchir un instant, puis concéda dans un soupire :**

**-Très bien, j'accepte, mais une semaine tout au plus.**


	2. Un père et sa fille

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, les réponses à vos questions viendront au fur et à mesure ! _**

* * *

**Les rayons du soleil vinrent réveiller Veronica Mars avec une désagréable sensation. D'où venait-elle ? Veronica ne savait pas, mais elle sentait que quelque chose allait bientôt lui tomber dessus. Comme d'habitude, elle se leva avec du retard et se prépara tout aussi paresseusement que la vieille et que tous les autres jours. Etant donné qu'elle s'était levée avec moins de retard qu'à l'accoutumée, elle décida de prendre son temps pour se faire un bon petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa devant la télé avec un plateau et mit l'émission qu'elle avait enregistrée quelques années auparavant. C'était la seule chose qu'elle regardait encore à la télé, une émission pourtant très douloureuse à regarder.**

**Un jingle annonça le début de l'émission et une voix lança : « L'émission de ce soir parlera de la famille la plus célèbre de notre petite ville qu'est Neptune. Ce soir, dans « Secrets de Stars » nous allons vous dévoiler comment la vie de rêve des Echolls est devenue un cauchemar. »**

**A cette première phrase, Veronica frissonna et ce sentiment s'intensifia quand la prochaine image fut celle de Aaron Echolls dans le tout dernier film qu'il avait eu le temps de jouer. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle se faisait subir cette douleur encore si vive tout le temps et la réponse lui sauta aux yeux : Avec cette émission, Veronica pouvait entendre la voix de Logan Echolls. Bien sûr elle aurait pu l'entendre par l'intermédiaire des récents films de Logan, mais Veronica préférait garder l'image qu'elle avait de Logan huit ans auparavant, elle ne voulait voir ce qu'il était à présent devenu.**

**Son petit déjeuner terminé, elle posa le plateau dans l'évier, attrapa son sac et sortit de son appartement. Elle monta dans sa voiture et posa sa tête sur le volant, dans un geste de désespoir. Puis une larme vint perler son visage, et une suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate définitivement en sanglots.**

_**Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien ce que l'on peut penser de moi dans ces moments-là. Je sais dans quel état je suis après avoir regardé cette satanée émission, mais je persiste, Logan me manque tellement que la souffrance que j'éprouve quand on parle de la mort de Lily ne m'atteint presque pas. Mais une fois l'émission achevée, je craque, et surtout, je me sens coupable…Coupable d'avoir tout lâché, d'avoir tourné le dos aux gens qui m'aimaient…mais si seulement vous saviez ce qui m'attendait Neptune…Mais mon père a raison, prendre quelques vacances, que ce soit pour une enquête ou pas, me fera le plus grand bien. M'en aller de cette ville et encore plus loin de Neptune et ses souvenirs ne sera que bénéfique, j'en suis persuadée. Allez, direction chez Papa, histoire de l'aider à planifier notre escapade et surtout, d'en apprendre plus sur notre affaire.**_

**Après avoir essuyé ses quelques larmes, Veronica entra dans la maison de son père, avec le double des clés qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. A son plus grand étonnement, Keith Mars dormait toujours d'un profond sommeil et Veronica n'osa pas le réveiller immédiatement. A la place, elle préféra préparer un petit déjeuner tout frais pour son père. Une fois ce geste de tendresse terminé, elle disposa les tartines et la tasse de café sur un plateau qu'elle emmena jusqu'au lit de Keith.**

**-Hey Papounet ! S'exclama Veronica en ouvrant en grand les rideaux.**

**Keith émergea doucement de son sommeil et regarda Veronica d'un seul œil.**

**-Pendant un instant, j'ai cru être retourné dans le passé, soupira-t-il.**

**-Si seulement…murmura Veronica. Bon, et après, c'est moi qu'on appelle une lève tard !**

**-Désolée sweety, mais aujourd'hui, c'était grasse matinée, répondit Keith avec un sourire. **

**-Très bien, mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Mais tu es chanceux, tu as le droit au petit déjeuner au lit ce matin. Mais après ça, tu te lèveras, tu me renseigneras sur notre nouvelle enquête et on se préparera pour prendre l'avion, énonça Veronica.**

**-Oui chef ! Lança Keith en se redressant tel un véritable soldat.**

**Une fois Keith Mars lavé et préparé, le père et la fille s'installèrent dans le salon et Keith s'apprêta à lui dire le peu qu'il savait sur cette nouvelle enquête.**

**-Alors ? Que sais-tu exactement ? Questionna Veronica**

**-A vrai dire, pas grand chose, la jeune femme m'a spécifié qu'elle nous donnerait les renseignements directement sur place, répondit Keith.**

**-Qu'entends-tu par pas grand chose ? Continua Veronica**

**-La jeune femme est apparement très riche et jeune mariée. Son mari lui a acheté une bague qui doit valoir au moins soixante mille dollars d'après elle. Et justement, on lui a dérobé cette bague, à nous de la retrouver ! Acheva Keith.**

**-Une bague a soixante mille dollars ? Ca pour être riche, elle l'est ! S'exclama Veronica.**

**-Tu sais, toi aussi tu aurais pu être aussi riche...lâcha Keith avec un air sous-entendu.**

**-Papa...C'est une affaire classée, ne ramène ce sujet si douloureux sur le tapis, soupira Veronica.**

**-Très bien, mais j'y pense tous les jours malgré moi...Comment aurais-je fait sans toi ? Je me le demande, ne put s'empêcher de dire Keith.**

**-Et moi, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ma vie sans toi, tu es mon père, un point c'est tout, personne d'autre ne l'est et ne le sera à ta place, le rassura Veronica.**

**-Viens là ma puce, lança Keith en ouvrant ses bras pour y accueillir sa fille.**

**Veronica s'y blottit sans plus attendre et respira un bon coup.**

**-Et sinon, à quelle heure est notre avion ? Interrogea Veronica.**

**-A 17h, ce soir, répondit Keith.**

**-Et le retour, tu l'as pris pour quand ? Questionna Veronica.**

**-Je nous donne un minimum de deux semaines pour régler cette affaire, si cela en demande plus, on repoussera notre vol, expliqua Keith.**

**-Deux semaines pour trouver une bague ? Je trouve ça un peu trop, quatre ou cinq jours devraient suffir, fit remarquer Veronica.**

**-Je n'en doute pas, mais je te l'ai dit hier, je veux en profiter pour prendre quelques vacances, on l'a bien mérité, tu ne crois pas ? Lança Keith.**

**-Très bien, mais comment elle nous a trouvé ? Je veux dire, elle habite loin, il y a des centaines voir même des milliers de détectives privés, et c'est nous qu'elle choisit ? Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre ? Ajouta Veronica.**

**-Apparemment, elle sait ce que l'on vaut grâce à une amie à elle, répondit Keith.**

**-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour notre dernière journée ici avant deux semaines au moins ? Lança Veronica, avec un sourire.**

**-Et bien, moi, il faut que je mette un peu d'ordre dans nos affaires avant de partir, et je dois également dire au revoir à quelques connaissances, répondit Keith.**

**-Des connaissances, hein ? S'étonna faussement Veronica. Mon père me cacherait-il quelque chose ?**

**-Cela dépend de qui tu parles, plaisanta Keith.**

**-Papa ! S'indigna Veronica.**

**-Je plaisantais... Crois-tu que depuis tout ce temps, je suis resté sans conquête ? Lança-t-il.**

**Veronica fit une drôle de grimace et s'exclama :**

**-Ce genre de remarques sont à éviter, je te signale.**

**Keith éclata alors de rire, et dit, d'un air plus sérieux :**

**-Et toi, alors ? **

**-Quoi moi ? Demanda Veronica, avec un regard fuyant.**

**-Et bien, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à te trouver un fiancé ?**

**-Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, dit Veronica.**

**-Et pourtant, il serait peut-être temps que tu t'y mettes, Veronica. Tu as 26ans, et j'aimerais bien avoir connu mes petits-enfants avant de m'en aller, lui fit remarquer son père.**

**-Le problème, c'est qu'il m'est impossible de l'oublier, soupira Veronica.**

**-Ah je vois, Logan, c'est ça ? Demanda Keith.**

**-Bien sûr...Même après toutes ces années, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui, et pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux, lui, il a très bien réussi, ajouta Veronica.**

**-Tu sais que tu vas me faire culpabiliser ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je t'ai en quelque sorte forcée à faire un choix entre ta vie à Neptune et moi, lui dit Keith.**

**-Je t'assure qu'il n'en a pas été question une seule seconde, j'ai fait mon choix de moi même. Après toutes les révélations qui étaient tombées, je n'aurais jamais pu rester à Neptune, je n'aurais pas supporter. Mais...dit Veronica.**

**-Mais tu as l'impression d'avoir fait preuve de lâcheté, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Keith.**

**-C'est exactement ça, c'est difficile à porter, répondit Veronica. Tout me manque, pour te dire, je crois même que le Sheriff Lamb me manque également !**

**-Je sais ce que c'est. Je l'ai ressenti pendant plusieurs années, et puis cette culpabilité passe avec le temps, la rassura Keith.**

**-J'ai pourtant l'impression que cela me suivra toute ma vie, lui fit remarquer Veronica.**

**-Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis persuadé que tu les retrouveras un jour, et que vous saurez vous pardonner mutuellement, ajouta Keith.**

**-Peut-être bien, mais il y a au moins une personne à qui je n'accorderai jamais mon pardon...**

**-Laissons ta mère là où elle est, tu veux bien ? Lança Keith, sachant pertinament que c'était à elle que Veronica faisait allusion.**

**-Tu as raison, seulement, où est-ce qu'elle est ? Bonne question !**

**-Bon, assez discuté, allons plutôt faire ce que nous avons à faire, termina Keith en se levant.**

**-Oui bien sûr! Je vais aller faire mes adieux à mes amis imaginaires ! S'exclama Veronica, en simulant d'être sérieuse.**

_**Qu'est-ce que j'aime mon père! Vous n'imaginez même pas! Et dire que j'ai failli le perdre! Je n'aurais pas pu survivre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sans lui. Il est mon père, certes, mais bien plus encore, il est mon confident, mon meilleur ami. J'aime avoir ces longues conversations avec lui, ces conversations qui se rapportent à notre ancienne vie à Neptune. Je préfère me lamenter sur mon passé avec mon père plutôt que toute seule. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai parlé des conquêtes de Logan, mon amour de jeunesse. Effectivement, contrairement à moi, Logan n'a pas chômé et m'a très vite remplacé. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer mais c'est vrai que cela me brise le coeur. Je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas encore dit, mais Logan a suivi les traces de son père... Non, il n'est pas devenu meurtrier, mais acteur. Un acteur très réputé et célèbre à vrai dire. Alors bien sûr, il aime s'exhiber avec différentes copines à chaque évènement. Et moi bien sûr, je suis sa vie amoureuse avec la presse people, pas glorieux tout ça...**_

**Après avoir quitté la demeure de son père, Veronica se rendit à leur bureau, "Mars Investigations". Quand elle entra, Sarah, la secrétaire, était déjà à son bureau.**

**-Bonjour Sarah, du courrier ? Lui demanda Veronica.**

**-Non, Mlle Mars, répondit Sarah.**

**-Alors, est-ce que vous êtes contente d'avoir des vacances ? Interrogea Veronica.**

**-Oui bien sûr, et pourtant, j'adore travailler pour votre père et vous-même, répondit Sarah.**

**-Sarah ? Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour nous ? Questionna Veronica.**

**-5 ans, pourquoi? Demanda Sarah.**

**-Cela fait une trotte ! Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on passe au tutoiement, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Proposa Veronica.**

**-Je serais très heureuse, répondit gaiement Sarah, alors que le téléphone sonnait.**

**"Mars Investigations, je vous écoute, répondit Sarah.**

**-...**

**-C'est de la part de qui ? Demanda Sarah.**

**-...**

**-Je suis désolée, Mlle Mars n'est pas là pour le moment, termina Sarah en raccrochant."**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as menti ? S'étonna Veronica.**

**-Tu m'avais spécifié que si une certaine Lianne Reynolds appelait, je ne devais pas te la passer, non ? Questionna Sarah.**

**-Elle a appelé ici ? S'exclama Veronica. Tu as bien fait de ne pas me la passer, merci. Je suis dans mon bureau au cas où.**

**Veronica s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur portable, tout en pensant à l'appel de sa mère, aussi bref soit-il. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait des nouveaux messages, notament sur une converstaion MSN :**

**"**_**Informaticgirl**_** : Il y a quelqu'un ?**

_**VMars **_**: Salut toi !**

_**Informaticgirl**_** : Comment vas-tu Veronica ?**

_**VMars**_** : Plutôt bien, et toi, Mac ?**

_**Informaticgirl **_**: Je vais bien également, je voulais t'avertir que je passerais peut-être te voir chez toi dans les prochains jours.**

_**VMars**_** : Tu rigoles ?**

_**Informaticgirl **_**: Non pourquoi ? **

_**VMars **_**: Tu ne fais pratiquement jamais le trajet Neptune jusque ici pour me voir, et quand tu décides de le faire, je ne suis pas là ! J'ai une affaire en dehors de la ville et je pars pour deux semaines. Le hasard fait mal les choses, n'est-ce pas ma petite Cindy? **

_**Informaticgirl**_** : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Mais dès que tu reviens, tiens moi au courant, je passerai ! Je dois à présent te laisser, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de te parler Veronica. Passe le bonjour à ton père et à Wallace de ma part.**

_**VMars**_** : Très bien, Bye."**

_**Cela non plus je ne vous l'avais pas dit ! Il n'y a pas qu'avec Wallace que j'ai gardé contact. Il y a aussi Cindy Mackenzie, autrement dit, ma petite Mac. La différence, c'est que contrairement à Wallace, je ne la vois pratiquement jamais. Excepté grâce à la WebCam. Je suis contente d'être restée amie avec Mac, et puis, elle est un peu ma connection directe avec Neptune.**_

**La journée passa très rapidement et Veronica était rentrée chez elle dans le but de faire ses bagages. Une fois cette corvée faite, elle les avait ramenés chez son père et avait attendu avec lui, chez lui, que l'heure sonne. A 15H30, ils se rendirent tous les deux à l'aéroport.**

**Keith et sa fille Veronica, attendaient à présent l'embarcation puisqu'ils avaient déjà fait passer leurs bagages. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, et attendaient simplement.**

**-Quel est le numéro de notre vol ? Demanda Veronica.**

**-Le vol 301, il me semble, répondit Keith.**

**-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me donner le nom de la ville où l'on se rend ? Interrogea Veronica.**

**-Je te l'ai dit, tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'on atterit dans une ville de Californie et que la femme nous rejoint directement là-bas pour nous montrer le trajet jusque chez elle, répondit Keith.**

**-Mouais, lâcha Veronica, pas vraiment convaincue.**

**C'est alors qu'une vois féminine se fit entendre dans les interphones de l'aéroport et annonça :**

**"Les passagers du vol 301 en direction de Neptune sont priés de se rendre devant les portes d'embarcation, les passagers du vol 301."**

**Veronica se tourna alors vers son père, avec horreur.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ?**


	3. Retour et retrouvailles

**Veronica Mars et Keith Mars étaient là, au beau milieu de l'aéroport. Veronica ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et des milliers d'images, toutes se rapportant à Neptune, défilaient dans sa tête.**

**-Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça ? On n'avait dit aucun mensonge ! S'indigna-t-elle.**

**-Sweety, je t'en prie, viens, monte avec moi dans cet avion et je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout, l'implora Keith.**

**-Il en est hors de question ! Tu sais ce que cette ville représente pour moi, tout comme moi je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi ! Ce matin-même je te disais que je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter tout ça, alors que toi tu savais que dans quelques heures, je serais en plein dedans, pourquoi ces mensonges ? S'exclama Veronica, au bord des larmes.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas menti, on a bien une enquête qui nous attend à Neptune, je ne voulais pas m'en charger sans toi, expliqua Keith.**

**-Une bague à soixante milles dollars, j'aurais du me douter que cela venait tout droit de Neptune, un des 3-9 s'est marié. Et quand on sera dans l'avion, tu me diras que c'est la femme de Logan qui t'a engagé, c'est ça ? S'énerva Veronica.**

**-Je ne sais pas Veronica, je ne sais pas qui s'est marié, je t'assure. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est le moment ou jamais d'affronter ton passé et tes craintes. Tu ne veux pas venir ? Bien, mais tu le regretteras, j'en ai la certitude, lui fit remarquer Keith.**

**-Je...Je suis désolée... Je ne peux tout simplement pas... S'excusa Veronica en prenant son père dans ses bras. Bon voyage papa.**

**-Je te renvoie tes bagages dès mon arrivée... Je t'aime quand même sweety, souhaite-moi bonne chance, j'en aurais besoin pour tu sais quoi...lui dit Keith en lui donnant un dernier baiser sur le front.**

**Keith Mars disparut alors derrière la porte d'embarcation.**

**Cinq minutes étaient passées, et Veronica n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.**

**-Excusez-moi, vous attendez le vol 301 ? Demanda un employé de l'aéroport.**

**Veronica fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.**

**-Et bien, si c'est le cas, il ne vous reste que 5 minutes pour embarquer, continua le jeune homme en la laissant seule.**

**Veronica se tourna vers la porte d'embarcation...**

_**Alors, c'est ça qu'on appelle être face à son destin ? Peut-être bien...J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses, plus horribles les unes que les autres, mais retourner à Neptune, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Comment mon père a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Il sait pourtant que je ne tiendrais pas une seule minute, avec ou sans lui. Et si j'y allais et si je devais retrouvé la bague de la femme de Logan ? Comment ferais-je dans ce cas-la ? Ferais-je mon boulot et retrouverais-je cette bague ? Ou bien, ferais-je semblant de ne pas l'avoir trouvé ? Et si Logan nous convie chez lui pour parler de l'affaire et que je ne résiste pas et me mets à l'embrasser ? Et si je revois Duncan... Et si je revois cet homme... Et si ce n'est pas la femme de Logan, et si Duncan a déménagé ? Je me bile beaucoup, je sais. J'ai aussi dit beaucoup de "et si ?". J'ai une chance sur deux pour que mes pires craintes se réalisent...Mais si je n'y vais pas, comme me l'a dit mon père, je le regretterais peut-être toute ma vie, et croyez-moi, j'ai assez de regrets comme ça !**_

**Keith était installé à sa place, dans l'avion. Lui aussi avait très peur de remettre les pieds à Neptune. Tout comme sa fille, il avait fuit beaucoup de choses en quittant Neptune et tout allait lui retomber dessus, tel l'effet d'une bombe. Mais il devait passer par là s'il voulait pouvoir continuer une vie plutôt tranquille. Le temps de retrouver la bague lui suffirait largement pour régler ses comptes. Keith était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand une hôtesse de l'air s'adressa à lui :**

**-Excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur, mais pouvez-vous vous décaler d'un siège, cette place est prise.**

**-Vous avez déjà donné sa place ? S'étonna Keith.**

**-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Mr, mais décalez-vous s'il vous plait, reprit la jeune femme.**

**-Moi je sais de quoi il parle, dit alors une autre voix.**

**-Veronica ! Tu es venue ? S'enthousiasma Keith.**

**-Ce sont autant tes responsabilités que les miennes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais affronter cela tout seul, Papa, répondit Veronica en prenant place à côté de Keith.**

**-Je t'aime ma fille, dit ce dernier en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.**

_**Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne prendrais pas cet avion, n'est-ce pas ? Je le pensais aussi, rassurez-vous... Mais maintenant, il est trop tard, je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. Dans un peu moins de deux heures, je serai à Neptune, et je ferai tout mon possible pour être courageuse et garder la tête haute. JE SUIS VERONICA MARS, UNE BATTANTE ! Voilà, il faut juste que je me répète cette phrase une bonne centaine de fois et tout ira bien. Première étape, supporter le décolage qui vient de commencer...**_

**Deux longues et pénibles heures, ce fut le temps qui s'écoula avant que l'avion n'atterisse enfin. Veronica avait bien essayé de se reposer un minimum, mais en vain. Elle se sentait bizarre et tellement son coeur battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression de l'entendre battre à ses oreilles. Une fois le pied sur la terre ferme, comme s'il avait senti l'angoisse de sa fille, Keith prit Veronica par la main et la gratifia d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.**

**Les Mars se dirigèrent vers le tapis roulant où les bagages défilaient et par chance, les leurs passèrent rapidement. Lorsqu'ils les récupérèrent, le père et la fille marchèrent vers les portes de sortie lorsque Keith décida de parler à sa fille :**

**-Veronica, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose...La jeune femme qui nous a engagés, c'est...**

**Mais Keith Mars n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase puisque la jeune femme en question se trouvait devant eux, avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage.**

**Cette dernière s'approcha rapidement de Veronica et l'a pris dans ses bras, sans que Veronica ne le voit venir.**

**-Veronica ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir enfin après toutes ces années ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et vous aussi Mr Mars, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras également.**

**-Je...Je...Bégaya Veronica, moi aussi...Meg...**

**Un silence pesant s'installa quelques secondes entre les trois adultes.**

**-Alors comme ça, tu as perdu ta bague de mariage ? S'exclama Veronica, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.**

_**Je suis pitoyable...Voila tout ce que je trouve à dire à Meg, une des rares personnes à m'avoir adressé la parole lorsque tout le monde évitait de le faire...Mais comment réagir dans une telle situation ? Après tant de temps ?**_

**-Euh...Oui, c'est tout récent, répondit Meg, avec un petit sourire timide.**

**-Et bien...Félicitations ! Lança Veronica en la reprenant dans ses bras.**

**-Merci...Bon et bien, direction Neptune maintenant, venez, ma voiture est garée juste à la sortie.**

**Les Mars suivirent la jolie blonde et après avoir mis leurs bagages dans le coffre, ils montèrent à bord de la magnifique voiture de la jeune mariée.**

**Au bout d'un moment, Veronica demanda avec un brin d'humour :**

**-Alors ? Avec quel 3-9 t'es-tu mariée ? **

_**Encore une approche délicate...On dirait que je multiplie les gaffes aujourd'hui...C'est peut-être parce que ça y est ! Je suis à Neptune ! Et me voilà, posant une question totalement idiote puisque je connais parfaitement la réponse...Mais on ne sait jamais...**_

**-Je...Avec Dun...Enfin, Duncan...Répondit péniblement Meg.**

**-Ne te sens pas gênée Meg...J'ai trouvé une méthode radicale pour effacer quelques souvenirs assez embarrassants, et je suis sûre qu'il en a fait de même, enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire...lâcha Veronica avec peu de tact.**

**-Alors Meg, commença Keith désirant changer de conversation, est-ce que tout se passe bien pour toi ? A part pour cette histoire de bague volée bien sûr...**

**-Tout va très bien Mr Mars, Mac sera très heureuse de vous voir tous les deux ! Elle est impatiente, elle voulait même venir mais elle avait un rendez-vous, répondit Meg.**

**-Un rendez-vous hein ? S'exclama Veronica, sacrée Mac ! Et qui donc a gagné son coeur ? **

**-Tu serais étonnée si je te le disais...Je préfère te laisser le suspense...Rigola Meg, se garant enfin dans ce quartier riche que Veronica reconnaissait parfaitement bien.**

**-Tu sais Meg, il vaudrait mieux que tu nous déposes à l'Hotel et on se donnera rendez-vous plus tard au Java Hut par exemple pour parler affaire, proposa Veronica qui ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps à cet endroit, de peur de faire de mauvaises rencontres.**

**-Je te rassure, il n'y a personne dans cette maison, si ce n'est le personnel...Entrez, vous n'en aurez pas pour longtemps, insista Meg.**

**Après s'être jeté un petit regard, Veronica et Keith acceptèrent d'entrer malgré tout.**

**La maison était immense et magnifiquement décorée. Enormément de photos figuraient dans de jolis cadres accrochés aux murs. Veronica sourit légèrement en voyant les photos de mariage de Duncan et Meg. Tout le monde était là, tout le monde, sauf elle et Wallace.**

**-Tu sais Meg, je sais qu'entre nous, depuis mon départ, c'est très...Calme...Si je puis dire, mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas eu echo de votre mariage ? Interrogea Veronica.**

**-Mais nous vous avons invité ! S'exclama Meg, c'est même Mr Kane qui a insisté pour s'en charger...**

**Une vague de froid se répendit dans l'immense pièce et Veronica ainsi que Keith baissèrent la tête.**

_**Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Cela va venir...**_

**Au moment même où Meg se rendait compte qu'elle s'était aventurée sur un terrain houleux, une porte claqua et une voix masculine se fit entendre :**

**-Chérie ! Je suis rentré, le cours de Tennis s'est fini plus tôt que prévu !**

**Le titulaire de cette voix n'était toujours pas arrivé jusqu'au salon, alors que justement, à l'intérieur, Veronica paniquait, parce que cette voix, elle la connaissait mieux que quiconque.**

**-Ma puce ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Tu te... Reprit l'homme en pénétrant dans le salon.**

_**Surprise ! Et j'ai osé dire que Neptune me manquait ?!?**_

**-Veronica ?? S'exclama Duncan Kane.**

**-Il faudrait améliorer la conversation dans votre couple, ça peut toujours servir, répliqua Veronica.**

**-Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Duncan.**

**-Je le répète, il faudrait vraiment...Commença Veronica.**

**-V. Arrête ! Ordonna Keith. Bonjour Duncan, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main au milliardaire.**

**Veronica se renfrogna sur elle-même et n'osait pas lever la tête vers Duncan.**

**-Meg ? Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Duncan.**

**-Je...On m'a volé ma bague ! Lança Meg après une petite hésitation.**

**-Je te demande pardon ? S'écria son mari.**

**-Oui, mais je n'ai pas osé te le dire...Et comme je voulais à tout prix la retrouver et surtout très rapidement, j'ai demandé les services des meilleurs qui soient, expliqua Meg, avec un sourire innocent.**

**Un long silence, cette fois-ci gênant, s'installa de nouveau.**

**-Mr Mars, je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? Suivez-moi de ce côté-là, dit tout à coup Meg avec un regard à son mari.**

**-Je veux bien quelque chose aussi, lança très vite Veronica.**

**-Non, plus tard pour toi, répondit sournoisement Meg en embarquant Keith avec elle.**

_**Papa ? Meg ? S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas ça ! Ne me laissez pas avec lui, je vous en prie !! Bon eh bien, c'est raté, nous y voilà Duncan...Voyons ce que cela donne !**_

**Voyant que le silence persistait, Veronica se mit à faire d'étranges bruits avec sa bouche. **

**-Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble, tu sais, tenta Veronica.**

**-Pas moi...Je pensais que je finirais avec quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Duncan, avec un regard rempli d'allusion.**

**-Oh Duncan, arrête ! Je vais me remettre à vomir ! Plaisanta Veronica.**

**-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, sourit Duncan.**

**-Toi aussi...Oui...Malgré tout, tu m'as manqué aussi...Dit Veronica en s'approchant de Duncan qui la prit dans ses bras.**

**-Et ta femme, elle a réellement perdu sa bague ? Ou bien était-ce une tactique pour me faire revenir ? Interrogea Veronica.**

**-A vrai dire, je crois bien qu'elle l'a bien perdue, ce qui, crois-moi, ne me fait vraiment pas plaisir, répondit Duncan.**

**-J'imagine, une bague de ce prix !**

_**C'est bon, je m'en sors bien. J'arrive à éviter "Le" sujet, donc tout va bien...Continue comme ça Veronica !**_

**-Tu sais, je suis assez surpris que tu soies si à l'aise, étant donné ce que l'on sait tous les deux et après tout ce temps...Souffla Duncan, hésitant.**

_**Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah, il faut que j'apprenne à tourner 7 fois la langue dans ma bouche avant de dire ou penser quoique ce soit !**_

**-C'est peut-être pour ça...J'ai eu du temps pour le digérer, mais je t'avoue que c'est encore dur, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal, répondit Veronica.**

**-Oui, je suis passé par là moi aussi, seulement, j'ai du le faire seul, parce que tu n'étais pas là...On a tous tenté de vivre sans toi, en faisant comme si jamais les Mars n'étaient passés par là. Mais en vain. Veronica Mars avait bel et bien vécu ici, elle avait bel et bien partagé nos vies et on n'a guère pu t'oublier, personne n'a réussi, personne...débala Duncan en regardant Veronica droit dans les yeux.**

**-Ca y est...Tu l'as refait venir en moi, dit difficilement Veronica, prise par l'émotion.**

**-Quoi donc ? S'étonna Duncan.**

**-La culpabilité, bien sûr...**

**-Veronica...On ne peut pas effacer le passé, mais on peut améliorer notre futur, en repartant sur de meilleures bases, fit remarquer Duncan.**

**-A quoi cela servirait ? Je retrouve la bague de ta femme et je m'en vais directement, je ne veux pas m'attacher de nouveau à tout ça, pour le perdre encore, dit doucement Veronica.**

**-Non, c'est une mauvaise façon de penser, on doit aller de l'avant, et pour ça, demain soir, il y a une fête, commença Duncan.**

**-Une fête ? S'étonna Veronica.**

**-Oui, une fête des anciens élèves, c'est l'occasion rêvée non ? Lança Duncan.**

**-Des anciens élèves...Souffla Veronica, sentant les choses se mettre dans l'ordre dans son esprit, MEG !!! Cria-t-elle.**

**Une tête blonde apparut alors à la porte, un sourire petit innocent aux lèvres.**

**-Oui ? Dit Meg.**

**-Où est-ce que tu l'as mise ? S'énerva Veronica.**

**-De quoi parles-tu ? Nia Meg.**

**-Ta bague, Meg, ta bague ! Je sais que tu ne l'as pas perdue, ce n'était qu'un plan pour que les Mars reviennent à Neptune ! Bravo, c'est réussi ! Mais c'était malhonnête ! Je ne voulais pas revenir ! Je n'aurais pas du venir, je n'aurais vraiment pas du ! S'exclama Veronica, hors d'elle.**

**-C'était le seul moyen, Veronica ! 8ans ! 8ans que tu es partie ! Personne, et j'ai bien dit personne, personne n'arrive à tourner la page ! Duncan, moi, Mac, Mr Kane, Weevil, Logan...Personne tu m'entends ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! On a tous besoin de toi, mais tu as tellement peur de souffrir que tu nous délaisses, même presque dix ans après ! Comment sommes-nous supposés réagir face à ça Veronica ?!? Toi qui as réponse à tout, je te le demande ! Comment ? S'emporta à son tour Meg, sous les yeux médusés de Keith et Duncan.**

**-Et de quel droit ? Répliqua férocement Veronica, de quel droit tu choisies le moment où je dois affronter mes erreurs ? Parce que oui, j'en ai fait en masse, mais c'est à moi de les assumer, lorsque j'en ai envie et non lorsque toi tu le décides ! Et ça, tu le comprends ?**

**-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es égoïste Veronica, se calma Meg, crois-moi, ton retour dans nos vies va changer beaucoup de choses, certains pourront recommencer à vivre, Veronica, à vivre...**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Déjà, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2008, qu'elle soit meilleure que 2007 ! Ensuite, j'aimerais m'excuser pour cette très longue absence. Les circonstances n'ont pas joué en ma faveur. Au départ, je n'avais plus d'imagination, et lorsqu'elle est revenue, c'est mon ordi qui m'a lâche, et ce, à deux reprises, alors encore désolée. Enfin bon, la suite est là, et je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais bon..._

**

* * *

**

**Veronica s'était couchée à l'hôtel, non sans avoir oublié sa dispute avec Meg. Même en se réveillant le lendemain, Veronica lui en voulait toujours beaucoup. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier les paroles de Meg, ses paroles l'avaient touchée au plus profond d'elle. Elle se leva doucement, se prépara et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Son père était déjà installé à une table, le journal à la main, son café dans l'autre. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et prit elle aussi un journal, dans le silence le plus complet.**

**-Tu sais qu'ils en parlent même dans le journal ? Interrogea Keith au bout d'un moment.**

**-Parler de quoi ? Répondit Veronica.**

**-De la soirée des anciens élèves...C'est ce soir, tu comptes y aller ? Demanda Keith.**

**-Non, je ne pense pas...À part les Kane, personne ne sait que je suis revenue, alors personne ne me cherchera, cela m'arrange bien, dit Veronica.**

**Keith sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche arrière et le tendit à sa fille.**

**-A vrai dire, on dirait bien que quelqu'un les a mis au courant puisque tu as reçu cette invitation ce matin, expliqua Keith.**

**-Génial ! Je crois que je vais définitivement tuer Meg ! S'enthousiasma faussement Veronica.**

**-Allez V., va à cette fête, cela te fera le plus grand bien, commença Keith.**

**-C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ? Revoir tout le monde sera tout, sauf bien pour moi, répliqua Veronica.**

**-Et moi je pense le contraire ! Réfléchis-y, tu as quelques heures devant toi pour faire ce choix...Et puis, si tu y vas, tu pourras repartir dès demain, promis, ajouta le détective.**

**-Très bien, j'y penserai...On se voit plus tard, j'ai une petite visite à rendre, répondit Veronica en se levant.**

**Après une rapide recherche sur le Net, Veronica trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle nota l'adresse sur un petit morceau de papier et le glissa dans la poche de son jean. Elle prit le volant et ne conduisit que quelques minutes pour enfin arriver à destination. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'une petite maison, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir frappé, on vint enfin lui ouvrir...**

**-Veronica ! S'exclama la propriétaire de la maison.**

**-Alors, on fait des cachotteries à sa meilleure amie ? La taquina Veronica.**

**-Ca fait tellement du bien de te voir enfin en face à face, tu m'as tellement manqué, lança Cindy Mackenzie en sautant dans les bras de la jeune blonde.**

**Après ces petits câlins, Veronica finit par entrer dans la demeure de Mac et put remarquer que la décoration reflétait parfaitement la personnalité de son amie: rien de bien extravagant, une décoration toute en simplicité et bien sûr, plusieurs ordinateurs postés à chaque coin de la maison.**

**Mac lui prépara un petit café rapide et s'assit devant Veronica, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.**

**-Alors ? Demanda simplement Mac.**

**-Alors je t'en veux, dit sérieusement Veronica.**

**-Je m'en étais un peu doutée, surtout après l'appel de Meg hier soir...Je l'avais avertie que tu réagirais très mal, mais Meg ne m'écoute jamais...S'expliqua Mac.**

**-Mais tu aurais tout de même du m'en parler, me mettre sur la voie, pour que je puisse me préparer à tout ça...lui fit remarquer Veronica.**

**-Je sais bien...Mais je te connais très très bien V., avoue que tu ne serais pas venue, il en aurait été hors de question pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Mac.**

**-C'est vrai, je le reconnais, mais je n'étais pas prête, résultat, j'ai passé tous mes nerfs sur Meg, alors qu'elle ne méritait pas ça du tout...J'aurais préféré que mes retrouvailles avec elle se passent autrement...Elle était ma seule amie...Avec toi bien sûr, ajouta Veronica.**

**-Crois-moi, elle sait qu'elle s'y est mal prise, mais que veux-tu ? Tu nous manquais et elle est la seule à avoir fait une démarche pour te faire revenir à nous...Lui fit remarquer Mac.**

**-J'ai été idiote et j'en suis consciente...Pas la peine de me faire culpabiliser encore plus, plaisanta Veronica.**

**-Tu as reçu ton invitation pour ce soir ? Interrogea Mac, évasivement.**

**-Alors, qui a vendu la mèche sur ma venue ici à l'organisateur ? Dit sévèrement la détective privée.**

**-Personne, Veronica. Personne n'est au courant de ton retour, exceptés Meg, Duncan, moi-même et...**

**Mac fit une petite pause, laissant plané un air de mystère chez Veronica.**

**Après un moment, Veronica réagit :**

**-Je vais le tuer ! Il savait ! _"Désolé V. Je ne pourrai pas dîner avec toi cette semaine"_...Bien sûr, il est ici lui aussi ! **

**-Tu lui en veux aussi ? S'inquiéta Mac.**

**-Je n'en veux plus à personne, ni à toi, ni au couple Kane et ni à Wallace...La rassura Veronica.**

**-Alors tu viendras à la soirée ? S'enthousiasma Mac.**

**-Non, bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Veronica, personne ne sait pour ma présence ici, alors tant mieux...**

**-Tu es trop têtue Veronica, bien trop...Change ça, ou ça te perdra, dit tristement Mac.**

**Veronica voulut directement changer de sujet, le savant trop aventureux :**

**-Meg m'a dit que tu avais un rencart hier ! Et qui est donc ce bel inconnu ?**

**-Pas si inconnu que ça, répondit Mac, en rougissant.**

**-Tiens, tiens, tu sais que tu attises ma curiosité ? Allez, lâche le morceau ! Lança Veronica, avec bonne humeur.**

**-Je...Je ne sais pas trop...Murmura Mac.**

**-Allez, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien ! S'exclama Veronica, très curieuse.**

**-Aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître, je n'ose pas te le dire, confessa Mac.**

**-Quoi, c'est avec Logan que tu sors ? Lança Veronica, tout de même inquiète.**

**-Non, non ! S'affola Mac, jamais je ne te ferai ça !**

**-Me faire quoi ? Simula Veronica.**

**-Eh bien...Tu sais bien...Je ne fréquenterai jamais Logan, j'imagine le mal que cela te ferait...Se justifia Mac.**

**-Tu aurais beau te marier avec lui que cela ne me toucherait même pas une seconde, déclara Veronica en croisant les bras.**

**-On sait toutes les deux que c'est faux, mais si tu veux croire à tes paroles, c'est toi qui vois, répliqua Mac.**

**-Non, je ne ressens plus rien pour Echolls ! S'énerva Veronica.**

**-Très bien, calme-toi...Lui dit doucement Mac.**

**-Enfin bref, on s'éloigne du sujet...Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire avec qui tu sors ? Questionna Veronica, presque vexée.**

**Au même moment, on frappa à la porte de chez Mac. Un petit silence s'en suivit et aucune des deux amies n'osa se lever.**

**-Hey ! Je te signale que c'est chez toi et que la porte ne s'ouvrira pas toute seule ! Lança Veronica.**

**-Euh...Ne t'inquiète pas...Cela doit être de la pub, il repassera, répondit rapidement Mac.**

**S'énervant une bonne fois pour toutes, Veronica se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.**

**-Veronica, non ! Cria Mac en se levant à son tour.**

**Mais c'était trop tard, Veronica avait déjà ouvert la porte et se trouvait donc devant le nouveau copain de Mac.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Lança agressivement l'individu.**

**-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, ironisa Veronica, qui ne s'attendait pourtant pas à un tel accueil.**

**-Mac, j'ai deux choses à te dire. La première, tu avais peut-être oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous, la deuxième, tu aurais pu me dire qu'ELLE revenait ! S'exclama le jeune homme.**

**-Je suis désolé, Eli, et apparemment, j'ai bien fait de ne t'avoir rien dit ! S'expliqua Mac.**

**-J'ai annulé un rendez-vous important avec L...Avec un collègue, et tu n'es même pas disponible...S'énerva Weevil.**

**-Je suis là aussi, dit doucement Veronica.**

**-C'est vrai ? On en avait perdu l'habitude, vois-tu, répliqua Weevil, sans même un regard pour Veronica.**

**Veronica baissa la tête, blessée. Elle la releva légèrement, avec un maigre sourire aux lèvres. **

**-Je repasserai plus tard, Mac. Passez une bonne soirée, dit-elle, tristement, en sortant de la maison.**

**Mac tenta bien de la retenir, mais Veronica n'y fit pas attention, et continua son chemin, tête définitivement baissée.**

**-Weevil ! Tu exagères ! Tu n'aurais pas du la traiter ainsi ! S'exclama Mac, en se tournant vers l'intéressé.**

**-Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Elle est partie, très bien, mais maintenant, c'est à son tour d'en assumer les conséquences, répliqua Weevil, en haussant les épaules.**

**-Tu ne connais même pas la moitié de ce par quoi Veronica a du passer. Elle a vécu les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie dans cette ville, et à sa place, j'en aurais fait autant qu'elle, fit remarquer Mac.**

**-Logan a également découvert que son père avait tué sa petite amie, il n'a pourtant pas quitté la ville, que je sache, lança Weevil.**

**-Mais Logan n'a pas appris que...Commença à s'énerver Mac, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! Continue de traiter Veronica comme tu le fais, si cela te chante, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu crèves d'envie de la reprendre au moins une fois dans tes bras. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser, je dois me préparer pour la soirée.**

**-Il est 11h, la fête est à 20h, je te signale, remarqua Weevil.**

**-Je veux être belle pour mes anciens camarades, plaisanta Mac, allez, du vent, va rejoindre Logan !**

**Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Weevil et le poussa vers la sortie.**

**Durant le trajet la ramenant à son hôtel, Veronica n'avait cessé de pleurer, sans arrêt, tellement le rejet de Weevil l'avait affectée. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.**

**-Papa ? Tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**Mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle en déduit donc qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans cette chambre. Elle s'avança un peu et son regard se posa sur quelque chose posé sur le lit. Son regard s'émerveilla quelques secondes et Veronica s'approcha un peu plus. Elle prit entre ses mains la magnifique robe bleue nuit en satin. Elle aurait pu la contempler durant des heures, tellement elle était belle. Elle aperçut un petit mot accroché sur la robe, le prit et le déplia afin de le lire.**

**_« Ma puce, tu vois que des années dans l'investigation, cela ne sert pas à rien. Veronica, va à cette soirée, affronte tes peurs et montre aux autres que tu es toujours la même Veronica, avec plus de qualités encore. Mets cette robe, sois forte…Sois ma fille. Je t'aime. _**

**_Ton père, Keith Mars. »_**

**Veronica eut un petit sourire. Décidément, son père savait comment la convaincre. Seulement voilà, Veronica ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour affronter tous les anciens lycéens de Neptune. Sa rencontre avec Weevil lui avait déjà donné un avant-goût et malheureusement, elle n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir.**

**Elle relut plusieurs fois le mot de son père. Chaque phrase, chaque mot, avait une signification importante aux yeux des deux Mars. Mais une seule phrase eut le don de convaincre définitivement Veronica de se rendre à cette soirée : _« Sois ma fille. »_ **

**Alors, oui, elle serait sa fille, elle montrerait aux gens qu'elle était une Mars et qu'elle était aussi courageuse que son père, Keith Mars. **

**Elle passa la totalité de sa journée enfermée dans sa chambre, préférant limiter les risques de rencontre avec ses anciens camarades. Enfin, vers 18h30, elle commença à se préparer. Elle se maquilla légèrement, pour ne pas en faire trop, ondula seulement la pointe de ses cheveux, et enfin, passa la robe que son père lui avait acheté. Ainsi, Veronica était tout simplement resplendissante. Peu de personnes auraient pu la surpasser en beauté ce soir-là. Juste avant qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre d'hôtel, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Son père la vit alors.**

**-Whaou, Veronica, tu es splendide ! S'exclama Keith.**

**-Je ne savais pas que tu avais bon goût en la matière, sourit Veronica, alors que son père lui déposait un baiser sur le front.**

**-Tu me prends pour qui ? Plaisanta Keith.**

**-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Veronica, curieuse.**

**-J'ai fait un petit tour, et je me suis arrêté au poste de Police cet après-midi. Crois-le ou non, Lamb est toujours Shérif, lança Keith.**

**-Tu veux rire, j'espère ?! S'exclama Veronica, mi-amusée, mi-incrédule.**

**-Malheureusement, non. J'y ai également vu Eli Navarro, mais lui, il m'a ignoré, ajouta Keith.**

**-J'aurais encore préféré qu'il en fasse de même avec moi, soupira Veronica.**

**-Allez ma puce, sois forte, et passe une bonne soirée, termina Keith, avec un clin d'œil.**

**-J'en doute, mais je vais tout de même faire cet effort, répondit Veronica en sortant de la chambre. **

**Enfin, après avoir conduit un peu, elle se retrouva devant l'enceinte du lycée Neptune High. Des gens entraient et sortaient, alors qu'elle, ne voulait absolument pas sortir de son véhicule. Elle aperçut Carry Bishop au loin, toujours avec cette même allure de garce. Dick Casablancas était là également, et Veronica comptait bien l'éviter, coûte que coûte. Elle respira alors profondément et sortit enfin de sa voiture. Elle avait revêtu un gilet, pensant être moins remarquée. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le lycée de Neptune, quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle, chuchotant sur son passage. Veronica tentait de ne pas y prêter attention mais cela se révéla bien difficile.**

**-C'est elle, Veronica Mars. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait l'audace de venir à la soirée, surtout après toutes les histoires qu'il y a eu, murmura une jeune femme.**

**-Ah bon ? Répondit son amie, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Oh, eh bien, le père de son ex-petit-ami, le beau Logan Echolls, a tué sa meilleure amie et a bien failli la tuer elle aussi ! Et on raconte aussi qu'il y a eu des problèmes entre elle et Duncan Kane, répondit la commère.**

**-Logan Echolls, l'acteur ? Duncan Kane, le millionnaire ? S'exclama la deuxième.**

**Veronica souffla et essaya de sa calmer. Elle se précipita alors vers le buffet, afin de prendre quelque chose à boire, pour décompresser. Elle se servit un verre de ponch, en but plusieurs gorgées, et tout de suite, se sentit légèrement mieux. Elle gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur le contenu de son verre, pour ne pas croiser un regard connu. Soudainement, on la bouscula violemment, et le liquide qu'elle fixait tant vint s'étaler sur son gilet. Elle poussa un cri horrifié et s'apprêtait à pester.**

**-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée ! S'exclama une voix féminine.**

**-Encore heureux que j'avais enfilé quelque chose par-dessus ! Répliqua Veronica.**

**-Vraiment, encore, je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que je peux être maladroite, parfois ! Ajouta la gaffeuse.**

**-Ah oui ? Rétorqua Veronica, sur un ton bourré d'ironie.**

**Veronica dut alors retirer son gilet, pour ne pas garder plus longtemps cette odeur d'alcool sur elle. Elle déposa son gilet sur une chaise et fit de nouveau face à la maladroite. C'était une jeune femme, particulièrement jolie, avec de beaux yeux couleur noisette, et de longs cheveux bruns, lui tombant sur les épaules. **

**-Oh, votre robe est vraiment parfaite ! S'enthousiasma la brune.**

**-Vu le prix qu'elle a du coûter, répondit Veronica, sur un ton de mauvaise foi évidente.**

**-Chéri ! S'exclama la jolie brune, en se retournant. Viens voir ! C'est cette robe là que je veux pour notre prochaine sortie en publique !**

**Au moment où le fiancé de la jeune brune s'approchait de Veronica, cette dernière avait déjà filé, ne voulant pas servir de mannequin durant des heures pour un petit couple parfait, totalement ridicule. Elle s'était donc éclipsée, tandis que le fiancé la regardait s'en aller.**

**-Oh, mince, elle est partie ! Lança la future mariée.**

**-Tans pis, tu me la feras voir plus tard dans la soirée, répondit le jeune homme, ne lâchant toujours pas Veronica du regard.**

**-Mais si je ne la retrouve pas ? S'exclama-t-elle.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, Sinylia, dans tous les cas, tu seras magnifique, comme toujours ma puce, la rassura l'homme. Au fait, sais-tu qui était la personne qui portait cette robe ?**

**-Désolée, je ne l'avais jamais vu, répondit Sinylia.**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà, voilà. J'essaierai de mettre la suite de la soirée bien plus rapidement. Ah oui, comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai intégré un nouveau personnage : Sinylia Davis. Si vous voulez mettre un visage sur le personnage, imaginez-vous une femme dans le genre de Sophia Bush. _

_BisouXxx_


End file.
